A Guy's Slumber Party
by Chocolateoholic13
Summary: Riku was skeptical about the words "slumber party". It just sounded girly. But, as Sora reminded him, what else are you going to call a bunch of guy's hanging out and spending the night at one of their homes. Oneshot. Sokai.


A/N: Well, here it is my first fanfic. I hope you guy's like it. I have no idea where the idea came from, it just sort of popped into my head the other day. Well, enjoy!

Riku was skeptical about the word "slumber" party. It just sounded girly. But, as Sora reminded him, what else are you going to call a bunch of guy's hanging out and spending the night at one of their homes. OneShot. Sokai.

Disclaimer: If I wished upon a star I still don't think I'd own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A Guy's Slumber Party

"Slumber party!" said an excited porcupined brunet into the receiver of his phone. "It's going to be great."

"A _slumber_ party?" his silver-haired best friend responded skeptically. "Sora, don't you think that's a little, I don't know, 6th grade. Plus it's kinda girly."

"Is not!" Sora shot back. "Guy's can have slumber parties too, Riku."

"Yeah, but they don't call it that." Riku stated bluntly.

"Well then what do you call it when a bunch of guys get together to spend the night and hang out?" Sora asked, hoping that he had stumped him.

"They call it spending the night and hanging out," Riku retorted smartly.

"Riku, you're a killjoy," Sora said with a sigh. "Tidus, Wakka, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence are all coming, and none of them are whining about what I decided to call my party."

"I wasn't whining," Riku retorted.

"_Yeah, sure_. So are you coming?" Sora asked, his tone went back to excited.

"Sure, sounds fun." Anything was better than staying home on a Friday night alone. Especially when his friends were going to be having a good time.

"Sweet! Be here at six." Sora cheered before hanging up.

Riku shut his phone off, and started to lay it back on his table when it rang again.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" A high-pitched girly voice came from the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi Kairi." He responded.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kairi asked, skipping the small talk and getting right to the point.

"Heh, yeah. Your _boyfriend_ is having a slumber party." He said mockingly.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned.

"Ugh, never mind." Riku sighed at her cluelessness. How she didn't think of him as a boyfriend after years of crushing over him, he'd didn't know. "_Sora _is having a slumber party."

"Oh, really? I tried to get a hold of him a little while ago, but the line was busy. Well, I guess there's no point in asking him now." Kairi thought allowed.

"Probably not. Although, if you asked, I'm sure he'd let you come over too." Riku laughed.

"And deal with all that testosterone, pfft, no thanks!" She said jokingly. "Although, that does sound like fun. Maybe I'll call Naminé and Selphie, and we can have a party too."

"Have fun with that. See you later."

"See ya!"

A few hours later ~

"Hey, Riku" Sora said as he opened the door. His hair was flatter than usual, and there were feathers in it. Riku had apparently missed a huge and seemingly fierce pillow fight. "It's about time."

He followed Sora into the living room, and caught sight of his friends. They were laying on the floor in a pile of feathers. Empty forgotten pillowcases were scattered along the walls.

"Jeez, how many chickens did you guys kill?" Riku asked as he walked in.

"Hey Riku, way to be fashionably late. The Party started an hour ago." Roxas teased as he sat up.

"I kinda fell asleep, so I was running a little late." Riku explained.

"_Suuure_," Tidus laughed from under the feather pile.

"Boys," Sora's mom called from the kitchen. "The Pizza's done."

"Awesome! I'm starving," Pence announced.

"Pence, you're _always_ hungry." Hayner said, slapping his friend on the back.

They all headed into the next room, and found three large pepperoni pizza's waiting for them. Sora's mom was pulling bags of chips out of the cupboard. "Dig in guys."

"Thanks Mrs. Sora's Mom." Roxas said.

"Yeah, thanks!" The rest of them piped up.

"You're welcome," She smiled, turning to go up the stairs. "Have fun you guys."

"Now what?" Roxas asked, grabbing a piece of pizza, and plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"What about a game?" Sora answered, following him to the table.

"You mean, like a board game?" Pence looked questioningly at Sora.

"Naw, man." Wakka argued. "Something more interesting."

"What about _truth or dare_?" Hayner suggested with a sly grin on his face.

"How about just _dare_?" Riku commented, joining the conversation. He looked around the room at all of them. Every one of them had acquired the same grin that Hayner had. Clearly they had the same idea: to torture each other.

"Sounds fun, I'll go first." Tidus smirked, looking for his first victim. "Let's see…how about…Sora."

For the next hour they went back and forth, the dares getting worse the longer they played. At first the were safe dares such as: Roxas eating five pieces of pizza in thirty seconds. But then they got more disgusting. Tidus, for example, had to lick the bottom of Wakka's foot, and Wakka dared Hayner to kiss Pence on the lips (which was extremely uncomfortable for everyone in the room.). But nothing was a bad as what Riku was forced to do. Sora had dared him to do something so vile that only a dog would do it. He was dared to…drink out of the _toilet_.

"Uhgggg!" Riku yelled when his head came out of the big porcelain bowl. "That was nasty!"

"Yeah, no kidding. People _pee_ in there." Tidus gagged.

"Don't remind me," Riku spluttered. He grabbed a bar of soap, and bit the corner off.

"Well, It's your turn now Riku." Roxas informed him, handing him a glass of _clean_ water.

"Kay, who shall I torture…" He grinned evilly at them. His eyes rested instantaneously on Sora.

"Uh oh." Sora muttered cowering under the look Riku was giving him. He knew what was coming.

"Sora, heh, I dare you to…" Every eye was on Riku. They were all waiting for some horrific idea to come out of his mouth. "You have to call Kairi, and tell her that you're in _love_ with her."

"Is that it?" Hayner cocked his head at the simplicity of the dare. "I was expecting something disgusting or embarrassing."

"Um…Hayner. Don't be so quick to judge." Roxas cut in, throwing a gesture towards Sora. He was standing there staring silently at Riku, who still had an evil grin on his face. Sora was wearing an expression similar to have just been hit across the face. "This is kinda a big deal for him, and Riku knows it. It's like his own personal form of torture."

"Uhh…I d-don't think…t-that's not… I can't…maybe s-something else." Sora spluttered, his voice cracking worse than ever.

"Oh, I don't think so. Dude, you made me drink _toilet_ water. Now get your butt on the phone and call Kairi." Riku said mischievously.

"But, I can't do that. I—" Sora started.

"Sora, you can do it." Tidus interrupted. "It's just Kairi. Plus, you _wouldn't _be lying." He made sure to put emphasis on the last part.

"Uh…fine." He sighed walking back into the living room to the phone.

"Oh, and by the way," Riku added, when everyone was seated around the phone. "Kairi said she was having a slumber party too."

"_What_, so are all of them going to be listening in too?" Sora said, beginning to panic.

"It won't be that bad, Sora," Pence said, trying to cheer him up. "It will probably only be Naminé, Selphie, Olette, Yuffie, and maybe Yuna."

_"Only?!"_ Sora cried, as he picked up the phone.

"Oh no," Riku smirked smacking the phone out of his hand. "Put it on speaker phone."

Sora sighed and dialed the number. He was shaking so bad his teeth were chattering, and every time the phone rang he twitched slightly. Finally, there was a click, and they were met with the sound of giggling girls.

"Hello?" Kairi's voice filled the room.

Sora hesitated. The entire room was silent. The girls on the other end of the line had stopped laughing to listen. Riku leaned over to Sora and jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Ahh-uh…"

"Ummm…I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Kairi's voice echo off the walls.

"…" Sora was as stiff as a statue. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Time for plan B: blackmail!

"Sora," Riku whispered so only Sora could here. "Either tell her now, or I'll tell her about the time you drooled all over your desk in history class because you were goggling at her."

"Evil!" Sora muttered back. He turned back to the phone, and spoke in a shaky but audible voice. "Kairi…I love you!"

There was silence for a few seconds before an eruption of giggles and laughs on both ends of the line. The only one who wasn't enjoying this was Sora. He was siting in a chair with his hands over his eyes. Through his fingers Riku could see his face was bright red.

"Okay," Riku yelled as he hit the end call button on the phone. "Let's try to get Sora out of his momentary depression."

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Wakka called out.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Hayner agreed. "Which ones do you have?"

"Sora and I rented Quarantine." Roxas answered, taking the DVD out of the case and sticking it in the player.

"This will make you forget all about it," Riku said turning to Sora and patting him on the back.

Well, Riku was right about one thing, Sora did forget all about Kairi. By the time the movie was half over, they were already so freaked out it was impossible to think of anything else. You would be freaked to if you were watching people getting bitten by zombie like creature with an advanced form of rabies.

When the movie was finally over they jumped up and turned on every light they could find.

"That was really freaky." One of them said from inside a sleeping bag.

"No kidding! Did you see the look on that little girls face."

"She just looked sick, and then all of a sudden she was trying to rip her mothers throat off."

"I need pizza." Pence announced randomly.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

Everyone crawled out of there hiding spot, and headed towards the kitchen. Roxas walked over to the DVD player to retrieve the disk and put it back into its case. Riku waited behind with him.

"Roxas, you still talk to Naminé, don't you?" Riku asked as soon as the last person was out of the room.

"Duh, she is my girlfriend," Roxas said, slightly confused by the question. "Why?"

"Can you ask her what Kairi said after we hung up the phone?" Riku said slightly abashed.

"Feeling guilty about what you made Sora do?" Roxas sneered.

"No, he deserved what he got." Said Riku defensively. "But you and I both know, even if _he_ doesn't realize it, that he really likes her. And even thought the little squirt had it coming, I don't want to ruin his chance."

"You're right." Roxas consented, pulling out his cell phone. "That would be bad. I'll text Naminé."

"Thanks," Riku said relieved.

Roxas quickly typed a short text and hit the send button. He looked up at Riku and shrugged. "I think it'll be okay, and worse comes to worse we can tell her we dared him to do it."

"True, but—" He was interrupted, however, by Roxas's phone which began happily playing the song Leavin' "_Nice_ ringtone."

"Shut up," Roxas mumbled. "Do you want to know what she said or not?"

"Sorry," Riku snorted. "So, what did she say?"

"She says 'Kairi just sat staring at the phone. So we're watching a scary movie to distract her.' Well, that's ironic. We did the same thing." Roxas said commenting on the message.

"Scary movie…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku said reacquiring his evil grin.

After a few seconds Roxas caught on to what he was saying. A large smile appeared on his face as well. "That's _genius_. We could scare the pants off of them. Let's go tell the guy's."

They made their way to the kitchen to relay the plan to the rest of the guy's. The decision was unanimous. Everyone one of them thought it was brilliant. Now all they need were black hoodies and war paint. Which, conveniently, they all brought.

Once they were dressed, the seven troublemakers set off to their destination. The mission: terrify the six female enemies. Luckily, the walk to Kairi's wasn't long. After ten minutes the boys caught sight of her house. Quietly they took refuge right under her living room window, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, here's what we do," Riku explained. "We run in, yell as loud as we can, and then _BAM_…there scared."

"That's it?" Sora asked skeptically. "Shouldn't there be more too it."

"No, I think that just about covers it," Hayner butted in. "What else could you possibly add?"

"He just doesn't want to go in because Kairi's in there."

"Shut up, Tidus!" Sora yelled at the hooded figure next to him. "Let's just do this already."

"Then let's go," Riku said standing up and heading for the door.

The rest of them followed suit walking up to the front porch. Riku reached out and pushed the door. It swung open revealing an empty pitch-black room. The only light came from the moon outside the window.

"Where are they?" Pence whispered from the back of the pack.

"I don't know, man." Wakka groaned. "I thought they were supposed to be here."

"Maybe they're in the kitchen," Sora suggested stepping over the threshold. "It's down the hall."

"Lead the way," Riku said poking Sora in the back.

Riku tiptoed into the room trying to follow Sora to the hall. This was easier said then done. Kairi's mom had a lot of furniture in the weirdest places. Sora had a hard time not tripping over stuff when the lights were on; finding his way in the dark was almost impossible. Finally, after much struggle and stubbed toes, they made it to the other side of the room where the desired doorway was located.

"Found it," Sora murmured from in front of them. "We just have to go—_Uwf_"

"Hey, what did you—" Riku started to ask as he ran into whatever it was Sora had. And _whatever_ it was, one thing was for sure. It was alive!

Loud piercing screams echoed from everyone in the room. Riku stopped screaming long enough to find a light switch. They had come face to face with their target (the girls).

"Jeez you scared us to death!" Tidus yelled, pulling his hood off and revealing his face

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Selphie glared at them as the rest of the guys took their hods off.

"Naminé told Roxas that you were watching a scary movie." Riku spilled.

"So, we thought it would be fun to scare you." Hayner squeaked looking slightly frightened at the glare on Olette's face.

"Roxas?" Naminé said looking pleadingly at him.

"I'm sorry Nam, I thought it would be funny," Roxas admitted, guiltily.

"You guy's are jerks," Yuffie squealed.

"Sorry," Pence sighed looking at the floor.

Then, with much surprise to the guy's, Kairi started to laugh. "Hehe, I think you were as scared as us." She said looking at all of the boy's.

"I thought Tidus was going to pee his pants!" Yuna said joining in with Kairi.

"Hey," Tidus whined.

The rest of the girls started to giggle, and the the guys couldn't help but join in. Even Sora, who had been staring at his feet to avoid Kairi's eye, couldn't help but laugh.

"So…are we good?" Riku asked.

Kairi looked around at all of her friends, and then smiled. "Yeah, we're good. Umm…let's go into the living room. It's kinda cramped in here."

Riku caught Kairi's arm as everyone made there way into the next room.

"Kairi, listen, we sorta _made_ Sora call you earlier. It was a dare, and it totally humiliated him," Riku explained. "But he really does like you. I thought he just need a little push. I hope I didn't screw things up for him."

Her face turned red as he spoke. "He likes me…really?"

"Duh! It's kinda obvious." Riku chuckled. "And it may just be my imagination, but I think you like him to."

"Yeah, I-I do," She smiled, and walked into the next room.

Riku watched as she sat down next to Sora on the couch. He couldn't hear their conversation, but he guess (because Sora's eyes flickered over to him for a second) that his name came up. He walked over and plopped down in the seat next to Roxas.

"You told her," Roxas inferred.

"Yep, and we were right. She likes him too." Riku retorted, slightly humored by the situation.

"No kidding," Naminé said bluntly, sitting down next to Roxas. "She's _always_ staring at him."

"Are you talking about Kairi? Is _that_ what her and Sora are talking about? It's about time!" Selphie cheered, kneeling down in front of them to join the conversation.

"Are Sora and Kairi together?" Tidus asked as he and Yuna joined their circle.

"I hope sooo!" Ms. Hopeless Romantic Selphie cried.

"Shall we move things along?" Riku inquire to Roxas, as he took out his phone.

"Do it," Roxas agreed.

Riku scanned his contact list looking for Sora. After he found him he typed _just go for it_ into the message box, and hit send. A few seconds later he saw Sora take the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen, smiled, typed a short reply, and closed his phone.

Kairi looked questioningly at him, and Riku saw her ask about the message. Sora just shook his head. He leaned towards her and she did the same thing. Before Sora's text got back to Riku's phone their lips met. He looked at his phone for the response. One word was written on the screen: _Thanks_.

"_Finally!_" Selphie screamed when she looked over at the couch.

Riku and Roxas gave each other a discrete high-five. "Bull-ya!"

The whole room erupted in cheers. There wasn't a single person who hadn't expected them to get together eventually.

Sora and Kairi broke apart and looked up, an embarrassed grin on their faces. They seemed to have forgotten that they had an audience.

"Dude, best _slumber_ party ever!" Riku yelled across the room at his spiky-haired friend.

Sora couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated whether they are praises or burns. Trust me, it won't hurt my feelings. I just want to know what you guys thought, good or bad! Until next time, bye!


End file.
